


The Light Shining Through

by dolly_dagger87



Series: One Shots For HBO Slash Network [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt looks lovely in early morning light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Shining Through

The first time Ray wakes up it’s not even light out. But the faint light of the street lamp is enough to tell him that it’s Brad detangling himself from Nate, which is causing the bed to move. He’s going to go surfing or maybe take the bike out since Walt is still firmly pressed against Ray’s back. He’s clearly not going anywhere and that makes Ray smile drowsily as he resettles into the pillows. Nate slides over to join them and Ray wraps his arms around him. The pleased sound Nate makes is the last thing that Ray registers before he goes back to sleep.  
*~*  
The second time Ray wakes up it’s to a muffled cursing; and there is now a pink light filtering through the blinds. He reaches out and Nate isn’t there, so he’s getting up for a run and probably tripped over something. They’ll catch hell for that later, but Walt is holding him tight so that is a problem for later.  
*~*

The next time Ray wakes up, the house is quiet, which it never is, and there is golden morning light drifting into the room. Walt’s still holding onto him but now he’s trailing open mouthed kisses across Ray’s shoulders. Ray reaches back and ends up gripping Walt’s thigh for leverage as he rocks back in Walt.

“Morning.” Walt’s lips move against Ray’s skin, his voice sleepy, warm, and rough. Ray would be lying if he said that wasn’t doing something to him. Walt’s fingers are teasing along Ray’s stomach and that is something that isn’t doing nearly enough for him. So he shifts his hips again, trying to get Walt’s attention where he wants it.

He hears Walt chuckle against his shoulder and Ray narrows his eyes, not finding anything amusing at this hour when sporting morning wood. Ray makes a frustrated noise as he rolls his ass into Walt’s crotch again, trying to get this party started.

“So needy,” Walt whispers and Ray nods in agreement because honestly he’d agree to anything right now to get Walt to move his damn hand. He’s awake, far too early, but he knows there will be no going back to sleep until he’s taken care of. And he’s not doing it himself because no one with three boyfriends should have to jerk themselves off.

There is some shuffling around with the pillows as Walt tries to find where they stashed the lube the night before. Ray can tell when he finds it because Walt makes a triumphant noise. Ray rolls his hips again trying to sound impatient, but he thinks mostly he just sounds rung out and desperate. Walt’s mouth is back where his shoulder meets his neck. Walt starts off sucking the skin there before he uses his teeth. Ray knows there will be a mark and if this is supposed to be a punishment, Walt’s read him all wrong.

“What happened to our good boy from last night?” Walt asked as he guided Ray’s leg up so he’ll have an easier time of getting Ray open. “You were so patient for Brad, why do you always act up for me?”

And that’s fair, Ray will admit that. He does act up a little more for Walt. Part of it is that he knows Brad won’t let him get away with it. But mostly it’s because there is a dom-y side to Walt and Ray is determined to help Walt find it. He just hasn’t figured out how to say that out loud. He hasn’t figure out how to ask the puppy made out of actual sunshine to get rough with him.

“Need you,” Ray said, because now was absolutely not the time for a conversation about the intimacies of Ray’s love for dominating sex.

“I know you do, you needy boy.” Ray hears the cap of the lube opening and he fights back the sigh of relief. Now that he’s clearly going to get what he wants, he figures he can stop giving Walt such a hard time. Walt’s slick fingers slide around the muscles of his hole. Ray bites his lip around an impatient whine, because Walt is painfully gentle sometimes and Ray loves him caring, but Ray’d love him even more if he bit him again. He decides that if he doesn’t ask for it, he’s sure not to get it. 

He angles his neck as Walt slips the first of his fingers inside Ray. “Bite me again,” and Ray knows he whimpers the last word, but the secret is already out about Ray’s neediness. Walt nuzzles Ray’s neck before he starts to nip at the probably bruising skin. At the same time he presses another finger into Ray, dead into his prostate.

Ray gasps. “Harder.”

“Which one?” Walt asks, scissoring his fingers apart without coming anywhere near where Ray wants him, the bastard.

Ray whines and rocks his hips back into Walt’s hand.

“That’s not an answer,” Walt replies and Ray can feel him smiling against his shoulder.

“You choose now to channel fuckin’ Brad,” Ray hisses through gritted teeth.

The smile is still there against his shoulder blade, but Ray can feel him tracing around his hole and pushing that finger in beside the other two.

“Yes,” Ray hisses.

There is a chuckle behind his shoulder. “Like that?”

“I like anything that gets you in me,” Ray replies. There is a moan behind him, because Walt is weak for dirty talk. And that is why Ray did it.

“Yeah?” Ray can hear the question in Walt’s voice, and if he is fishing for dirty talk, that’s what he’ll get.

“Want you to fuck me hard, Walt. Fuck me hard,” Ray clenches down on Walt’s fingers, and he takes special pride in the noise that Walt makes when he did. “It would feel better on your dick.”

The smugness that Ray feels from making Walt’s fingers stutter is short lived as Walt removes his fingers. Ray whines and rocks back into empty air.

“Give me a second,” Walt grumbles, the bed sheets shifting and the sound of the lube being opened again. Ray whines again, despite the request for patience, as Walt guides his leg further forward. Ray puts his hand over the top of Walt’s, lacing their fingers together. Ray grips Walt’s fingers tightly as Walt guides himself inside Ray.

“Shit,” Walt swears into the crook of Ray’s neck. Ray gives an experimental roll of his hips backwards and makes a small frustrated noise when Walt’s cock doesn’t hit his prostate. They get it on the second try though, when Walt snaps his hip back and up. It goes like that for a while, Walt’s hips snapping forward into an increasingly incoherent Ray. What sends Ray on the edge, causing him to clench down hard on Walt and send him tumbling over behind him, is Walt biting down hard on his shoulder. The orgasm makes Ray’s vision blur around the edges. As he came down from his high, he feels Walt pull out as he peppers kisses over the bite marks on Ray’s neck.

“I liked it, you know” Ray whispers. “You don’t have to feel bad about it. I’d have yelled if you crossed a line.”

“I know,” Walt confirms and then after a pause adds, “I’m just not very good at it.”

Ray huffs and turns around so he can face Walt. “Yes, you are,” Ray says before he leans in and kisses Walt. “Yes, you are,” he repeats before he starts kissing Walt again. Walt will get there, Ray knows he will. And Ray is more than willing to trade reassuring kisses in the sunlight until Walt knows it too.


End file.
